Good Night
by hnfe
Summary: Seniors in high school. They think they know each other. One is a potential rockstar. One is a potiental simple juliard dancer. How will things work out? Will the ends tie? How will fate play out?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I came up with! Enjoy it Review follow favorite all that good stuff thanks

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GLEE **

* * *

"goodnight Santana sweet dreams." yeah goodnight mom."

Santana said as she got under her covers. As soon as she heard the sound of her mother's door close she got out of bed and changed into a black tank top and some red skinny jeans.

She grabbed her house keys her guitar and locked her bedroom door. She grabbed her purse and put her stuff through the window. Thank god she was on the first floor.

She checked her watch. They were like five minutes late! As soon as she saw that a black van pulled up with her dudes in it with the door open. They slowed down as she jumped in with her stuff and sped back up.

"why the fuck are you late man!?"

"sorry dude family meeting."

"whatever come on we gotta still get skitz. What's up Puck?"

"she devil." Puck smirked as he said.

She punched him in the arm and when the got to skitz's house he jumped in.

"what's up skitz!" the group yelled as they drive off again.

"h-hey guys!"

The group got to the back of the club unloaded their gear and set up behind the huge curtain. "you guys ready for this?" Santana asked psyching herself up.

"yeah!" the guys yelled back.

They could hear the club music and the crowds right on the other side of the curtain.

"and now presenting SORROW'S BELOVED!" the announcer said.

The crowd went wild. Screaming girls and guys yelling I love you and more. The group starts out with Finn on the drums just playing a simple beat so Santana can just talk to the rhythm.

"how are y'all feelin' tonight?!" she yells. They scream back. "that's what I wanna hear!"

"give it up for Finn on the drums!"screams. "Puck on rhythm!" screams. "skitz on bass!" screams."let's do this!"

"whoa whoa whoa! What about the lovely SANTANA!" Puck screamed and the crowd went insane.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR" Finn yelled.

"there will be no rules tonight. If there were we'd break 'Em nothin's gonna stop us now lets get into it!"

The crowd sings along as Santana sings and wails away on her lead guitar. The crowd went crazy as she went into an insane guitar solo.

After about fifteen more songs, the show was over and the crowd went back to there studio music and the gang went back stage.

"that was awesome!" Finn said.

Santana just sat back on the couch and said" we're on our way to the top boys." with a grin.

After a little downtime, some girls came backstage. Santana as hype as she was feeling wasn't in the mood for any chicks. She just felt kind of tired.

She just sat back as some girls danced around her but she told them when they were getting to close for her.

After that when they were packing up the van Puck stopped her alone and asked her what was up with her.

She said," I don't know I'm just not feeling it tonight."

They both shrugged it off and continued packing up gear.

Santana went home and got no sleep what's so ever. She just got up and Got ready for school.

* * *

Let me know what you think! chapter two'll be up really soon!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a part two for the first chapter. I debated separating them and then regretted it. So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

"good night Brittany." her mom said as she closed the door.

She waited until she heard her mom's door close that she got out of bed, changed into some nightlife clothes and texted her friend Rachel to come and pick her up.

She locked her door and snuck out the window. She ran to Rachel's car and drove off. "Quinn is gonna meet us there!" Rachel said beaming.

Brittany was single but Quinn and Rachel have been crushing on each other since forever. You smile happy for her.

Once you get to the club you show your fake ID and get in. You're having an adrenaline rush and you go to the dance floor with Rachel. You meet Quinn there and you all dance together.

"sorrow's beloved is supposed to play tonight." Rachel says to Quinn.

"seriously? Sam is so going down. I should've known. He hadn't put his bass down since we got home from school. "

"I'm excited. They got a new drummer. I heard its Finn Hudson."

Quinn scoffs," no one can replace Taz. He was the best. This guy must have some guts."

"more like talent. If Santana let him in the band."

"true."

"and now presenting SORROW'S BELOVED!" the announcer said.

The new drummer busts into a simple rhythm as everyone gets hype.

"how are y'all feelin' tonight?!" the lead singer yells. Everyone in the crowd screams back. "that's what I wanna hear!"

"give it up for Finn on the drums!"screams. "Puck on rhythm!" screams. "skitz on bass!" screams."let's do this!"

"whoa whoa whoa! What about the lovely SANTANA!" Puck screamed and the crowd went insane.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR" Finn yelled.

"there will be no rules tonight. If there were we'd break 'Em nothin's gonna stop us now lets get down it!"

The crowd sings along as Santana sings and wails away on her lead guitar. The crowd went crazy as she went into an insane guitar solo.

Brittany is amazed and entranced by the beautiful girl on the stage singing. She looks so badass. Brittany somehow managed to get to the second row of people. Luckily she's tall so she can see still anyways.

They band starts to sing another song. Brittany doesn't know this one but sways to the music.

Later on in the fifteenth song the lead singer Santana and Brittany actually make eye contact. Brittany's eyes were full of mystery and she was intrigued. Santana's eyes seem so warm and gently to Brittany but her everything else seemed so hard.

The group went off the stage and the crowd still went wild chanting," SORROW'S BELOVED! SORROW'S BELOVED!"

Brittany texted Rachel and met her outside. She saw Quinn and Rachel making out against the wall outside of the club and politely decided to wait. After what felt like fifteen minutes, brittany texted Rachel and Rachel kissed Quinn goodbye and waved Brittany over.

Brittany smile and wave goodbye to Quinn who looks dazed against the wall. She waves back and walks the other way.

The entire drive back Brittany kept thinking about that girl. Her eyes. Her body. Her voice. Stuck in your head like a commercial song.

She didn't get any sleep that night and so she just got ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana got to school and as tired as she was, she just got her. Coffee and kept it moving. She saw skitz's big sister scolding him at his locker and couldn't help but smile.

You're walking down the hall and you think you see that same girl that had you all types of messed up last night. She has the same mysterious eyes. Those striking blue eyes.

But as soon as Santana sees them they're gone. She turned a corner. Curiosity kills her and she decides to follow her. She stops at a locker and Santana stops in her tracks and just watch.

She's so delicate and fragile as she gently takes each book she needs out of her locker. Santana likes it but she doesn't know how to approach it. Would she like cocky arrogance or would she like nice and gentle?

The thought almost creeps Santana out but she feels as though it's now or never. She walks towards the locker and right when she gets there it closes and the girl walks the other way.

Completely dumbfounded she just sits and watches the retreating figure. She checks her watch and walks away to her first period.

"hey Santana awesome job last night." some random kid said to her.

"thanks."

"why the long face?" skitz asks in English.

"huh? What. Nothing."

"okay."

After English Santana went to science. She sat next to Puck and while the class filed in she noticed the girl from last night. The girl sat in the first row with some other girl that looks familiar.

Throughout the entire class when Santana wasn't taking notes she was stealing glances. Not once did anyone notice Santana and her being clearly on another planet.

After science the two girls walked off together while Santana walked to music. When Santana got there she was greeted by her table mate Tina.

"omg! Santana you were so amazing last night!"

"thanks Tina."

"how does it feel?"

"how does what feel?"

"being like, almost famous!"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't felt it yet."

"well you should because you're awesome."

"thanks Tina."

Music class is a breeze and Santana goes to lunch. Se doesn't see Brittany so she just eats and leaves. As she leaves and walks down the hallways, she hears something.

"shit!" a voice whispers out and Santana walks in the direction of the voice.

She turns another corner and some blonde dropped her books and folders all over the floor. She kneels down to help gather scattered papers and soon she realizes that it's that girl.

She keeps her cool and continues collecting the papers. When they are done the girl sits against the wall of lockers and starts organizing the papers in their correct order and folders.

Rather than leaving, Santana sits next to her and watches her quickly file papers here and there. She hasn't even looked to Santana not even for thanks. But Santana doesn't mind because it's that girl.

When she finished she lets out an exasperated sigh and finally looks to Santana. When she does. Santana sees something flicker in her eyes and a strange look come to her face.

"it's you.."she simply states.

"I could say the same." Santana replies.

"you were really awesome last night."

"thanks. It means a lot."

"no problem. Um, I'm Brittany." She says holding out a hand.

Santana looks at it for a second and takes it in hers.

"San-"

"Santana. I know." she says in an airy voice.

"so. Whats your next class?" Santana asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be at lunch right now but I just wanted to get all my stuff ready so I didnt have to worry. But then I dropped everything and I'm probably gonna miss lunch." Brittany says in a rant.

Santana smiled thinking it was so cute. "well I have.." Santana digs through her bag and she finds some cheez it's. "cheez it's. You like Em?"

"yeah thanks." Brittany took the cheez it's and opened them. "so how long have you been playing music?" she asks as she pops one in her mouth.

"a while." Santana says suddenly feeling shy.

"cool."

"yeah."

Santana just watches Brittany munch on the cheez it's and feels happy she finally met the mystery girl.

"I like your name." Santana blurts out immediately blushing.

Brittany giggles lightly and replies "thanks I like yours too."

They both just smile at each other. "so what do you like to do?"

"I dance." as soon as the words leave her lips she starts to blush.

"that's awesome. I don't really dance dance."

"it's not for everyone." she simply states.

"okay well I gotta get to math class." Santana said getting up.

"whose class, I have math too."

"Donavan."

"me too!"

"well what are we waiting for. "

Santana grabbed Brittany up off the floor, making her drop the cheez it's in the process. "the cheezits!"

"leave Em!" Santana yelled as they ran down the hallways.

They chased each other down the hallway up the stairs all the way to math. The pair busts into the class and the teacher looks up from his lessons chewing a bite of apple.

"sorry Mr. Donavan. We're early."

"it's alright girls. I hope you're ready to learn."

"yeah definitely." they said together.

They sat together in the back of math class. Talking smiling and definitely flirting.

"so, what's your favorite color?" Brittany asked.

"I love the color red."

"I like yellow."

"so bright." Santana laughs out.

"yeah."

After math class was over the pair went their separate ways to their lockers. Santana was going to her car when she realized. She never got Brittany's number!

Santana hopped into her car and sped around to the other side of the school where Brittany should be getting on the bus.

She parked and hopped out and searched the crowd of faces that where clapping and screaming fans were waiting for their buses.

"can I have your autograph!?" a girl yelled out. She quickly scribble an 'sml' on the paper and keep pushing through the hype crowd.

Santana can see her now getting on the bus," Brittany!" Santana yelled out.

She could see her step down and out of line with a smile on her face?

Santana finally got up to her and held up a finger while she caught her breath. "Santana, I'm gonna miss my bus." "it's okay I'll drive you." "okay."

" I didn't get your number."

"you hunted me down for that?"

"if it's important. It needs to come first."

Brittany smiled at Santana and took out a sharpie and wrote it on her arm. Santana smiled proudly. Santana walked them back to her car and opened the door for her.

With a quick thanks, Brittany hopped in the car and Santana ran around the side and got in. "so, where do you live?"

After Santana got the address, they were at Brittany's house in no time. Which was too short for the Latina. They sat in the car for a while just in a comfortable silence clearly not wanting it to end.

"um, thanks." Brittany says shyly.

"yeah. Anytime." Santana said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally got this section up. Been delaying all weekend. Sorry about that. Anyways enjoy enjoy!

* * *

Santana got to school and as tired as she was, she just got her coffee and kept it moving. She saw skitz's big sister scolding him at his locker and couldn't help but smile.

You're walking down the hall and you think you see that same girl that had you all types of messed up last night. She has the same mysterious eyes. Those striking blue eyes.

But as soon as Santana sees them they're gone. She turned a corner. Curiosity kills her and she decides to follow her. She stops at a locker and Santana stops in her tracks and just watch.

She's so delicate and fragile as she gently takes each book she needs out of her locker. Santana likes it but she doesn't know how to approach it. Would she like cocky arrogance or would she like nice and gentle?

The thought almost creeps Santana out but she feels as though it's now or never. She walks towards the locker and right when she gets there it closes and the girl walks the other way.

Completely dumbfounded she just sits and watches the retreating figure. She checks her watch and walks away to her first period.

"hey Santana awesome job last night." some random kid said to her.

"thanks."

"why the long face?" skitz asks in English.

"huh? What. Nothing."

"okay."

After English Santana went to science. She sat next to Puck and while the class filed in she noticed the girl from last night. The girl sat in the first row with some other girl that looks familiar.

Throughout the entire class when Santana wasn't taking notes she was stealing glances. Not once did anyone notice Santana and her being clearly on another planet.

After science the two girls walked off together while Santana walked to music. When Santana got there she was greeted by her table mate Tina.

"omg! Santana you were so amazing last night!"

"thanks Tina."

"how does it feel?"

"how does what feel?"

"being like, almost famous!"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't felt it yet."

"well you should because you're awesome."

"thanks Tina."

Music class is a breeze and Santana goes to lunch. Se doesn't see the girl so she just eats and leaves. As she leaves and walks down the hallways, she hears something.

"shit!" a voice whispers out and Santana walks in the direction of the voice.

She turns another corner and some blonde dropped her books and folders all over the floor. She kneels down to help gather scattered papers and soon she realizes that it's that girl.

She keeps her cool and continues collecting the papers. When they are done the girl sits against the wall of lockers and starts organizing the papers in their correct order and folders.

Rather than leaving, Santana sits next to her and watches her quickly file papers here and there. She hasn't even looked to Santana not even for thanks. But Santana doesn't mind because it's that girl.

When she finished she lets out an exasperated sigh and finally looks to Santana. When she does. Santana sees something flicker in her eyes and a strange look come to her face.

"it's you.."she simply states.

"I could say the same." Santana replies.

"you were really awesome last night."

"thanks. It means a lot."

"no problem. Um, I'm Brittany." She says holding out a hand.

Santana looks at it for a second and takes it in hers.

"San-"

"Santana. I know." she says in an airy voice.

"so. Whats your next class?" Santana asked.

"Well I'm supposed to be at lunch right now but I just wanted to get all my stuff ready so I didnt have to worry. But then I dropped everything and I'm probably gonna miss lunch." Brittany says in a rant.

Santana smiled thinking it was so cute. "well I have.." Santana digs through her bag and she finds some cheez it's. "cheez it's. You like Em?"

"yeah thanks." Brittany took the cheez it's and opened them. "so how long have you been playing music?" she asks as she pops one in her mouth.

"a while." Santana says suddenly feeling shy.

"cool."

"yeah."

Santana just watches Brittany munch on the cheez it's and feels happy she finally met the mystery girl.

"I like your name." Santana blurts out immediately blushing.

Brittany giggles lightly and replies "thanks I like yours too."

They both just smile at each other. "so what do you like to do?"

"I dance." as soon as the words leave her lips she starts to blush.

"that's awesome. I don't really dance dance."

"it's not for everyone." she simply states.

"okay well I gotta get to math class." Santana said getting up.

"whose class, I have math too."

"Donavan."

"me too!"

"well what are we waiting for. "

Santana grabbed Brittany up off the floor, making her drop the cheez it's in the process. "the cheezits!"

"leave Em!" Santana yelled as they ran down the hallways.

They chased each other down the hallway up the stairs all the way to math. The pair busts into the class and the teacher looks up from his lessons chewing a bite of apple.

"sorry Mr. Donavan. We're early."

"it's alright girls. I hope you're ready to learn."

"yeah definitely." they said together.

They sat together in the back of math class. Talking smiling and definitely flirting.

"so, what's your favorite color?" Brittany asked.

"I love the color red."

"I like yellow."

"so bright." Santana laughs out.

"yeah."

After math class was over the pair went their separate ways to their lockers. Santana was going to her car when she realized. She never got Brittany's number!

Santana hopped into her car and sped around to the other side of the school where Brittany should be getting on the bus.

She parked and hopped out and searched the crowd of faces that where clapping and screaming fans were waiting for their buses.

"can I have your autograph!?" a girl yelled out. She quickly scribble an 'sml' on the paper and kept pushing through the hype crowd.

Santana can see her now getting on the bus," Brittany!" Santana yelled out.

She could see her step down and out of line with a smile on her face?

Santana finally got up to her and held up a finger while she caught her breath. "Santana, I'm gonna miss my bus." "it's okay I'll drive you." "okay."

" I didn't get your number."

"you hunted me down for that?"

"if it's important. It needs to come first."

Brittany smiled at Santana and took out a sharpie and wrote it on her arm. Santana smiled proudly. Santana walked them back to her car and opened the door for her.

With a quick thanks, Brittany hopped in the car and Santana ran around the side and got in. "so, where do you live?"

After Santana got the address, they were at Brittany's house in no time. Which was too short for the Latina. They sat in the car for a while just in a comfortable silence clearly not wanting it to end.

"um, thanks." Brittany says shyly.

"yeah. Anytime." Santana said smiling.


End file.
